wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
W pustyni i w puszczy/Rozdział IX
Khor był szeroki, zasypany na dole kamieniami, między którymi rosły karłowate cierniste krzaki. Południową jego ścianę stanowiły wysokie skały, pełne załamań i rozpadlin. Arabowie rozeznali to wszystko przy świetle cichych, ale coraz częstszych błyskawic. Wkrótce też odkryli w skalistej ścianie rodzaj płytkiej jaskini, a raczej obszerny wnęk, w którym ludzie łatwo mogli się pomieścić i w razie wielkiej ulewy znaleźć przed nią schronienie. Wielbłądy pomieściły się też wygodnie na lekkim wzniesieniu, tuż przed wnękiem. Beduini i dwaj Sudańczycy pozdejmowali z nich ciężary i siodła, by mogły dobrze wypocząć, a Chamis, syn Chadigiego, zajął się tymczasem ścinaniem krzaków cierniowych na ognisko. Duże, pojedyncze krople deszczu spadały ciągle, ale ulewa rozpoczęła się dopiero wówczas, gdy już ludzie rozłożyli się na nocleg. Z początku były to jakby sznurki wody, potem powrozy, a w końcu zdawało się, że całe rzeki zlatują z niewidzialnych chmur na ziemię. Takie to właśnie dżdże, które zdarzają się raz na kilka lat, wzdymają nawet w zimie wodę w kanałach i w Nilu, a w Adenie napełniają olbrzymie cysterny, bez których miasto nie mogłoby wcale istnieć. Staś nigdy w życiu nie widział nic podobnego. Na dnie khoru począł szumieć potok, wnijście do wnęku zasłaniały jakby firanki wody, naokół słychać było tylko plusk i bełkotanie. Wielbłądy stały na wzniesieniu i ulewa mogła co najwyżej sprawić im kąpiel, jednakże Arabowie wyglądali co chwila, czy nie grozi zwierzętom niebezpieczeństwo. Ludziom natomiast miło było siedzieć w zabezpieczonej od deszczu jaskini, przy jasnym ogniu z chrustu, który nie zdążył zamoknąć. Na twarzach malowała się radość. Idrys, który zaraz po przybyciu rozwiązał Stasiowi ręce, aby mógł jeść, zwrócił się teraz do niego i rzekł uśmiechając się wzgardliwie: - Mahdi większy jest od wszystkich białych czarowników. On to potłumił huragan i zesłał deszcz. Staś nie odpowiedział nic, albowiem zajął się Nel, która ledwie żyła. Naprzód powytrząsał piasek z jej włosów, następnie, poleciwszy starej Dinah rozpakować rzeczy, które w przekonaniu, że dzieci jadą do ojców, zabrała z Fajumu, wziął ręcznik, namoczył go w wodzie, przetarł nim oczy i twarz dziewczynki. Dinah nie mogła tego uczynić, gdyż widząc, i to źle, na jedno tylko oko, zaniewidziała prawie zupełnie podczas huraganu i przemywanie rozpalonych powiek nie przyniosło jej na razie ulgi. Nel poddawała się biernie wszelkim zabiegom Stasia, patrzyła tylko na niego jak zmęczony ptaszek - i dopiero gdy zdjął jej trzewiczki, by powysypywać z nich piasek, a następnie usłał jej wojłok, zarzuciła mu rączki na szyję. A w jego sercu wezbrała wielka litość. Uczuł się opiekunem, starszym bratem i jedynym w tej chwili obrońcą Nel i poczuł zarazem, że tę małą siostrzyczkę kocha ogromnie, daleko więcej niż kiedykolwiek przedtem. Kochał ją przecie i w Port-Saidzie, ale uważał za "berbecia" - więc na przykład nie przychodziło mu nawet do głowy, by na dobranoc całować ją w rękę. Gdyby mu ktoś poddał taką myśl, uważałby, że kawaler, który skończył lat trzynaście, nie może bez ujmy dla swej godności i wieku czegoś podobnego uczynić. Ale obecnie wspólna niedola wzbudziła w nim uśpioną tkliwość, więc całował nie jedną, ale obie rączki dziewczynki. Położywszy się myślał o niej w dalszym ciągu i postanowił dokonać dla wyrwania jej z niewoli jakiegoś nadzwyczajnego czynu. Gotów był na wszystko, nawet na rany i śmierć, tylko z tym utajonym w duszy małym zastrzeżeniem, żeby rany nie bolały zanadto, a śmierć żeby już tam nie była koniecznie i naprawdę śmiercią, gdyż w takim razie nie mógłby widzieć szczęścia oswobodzonej Nel. Następnie jął zastanawiać się nad najbardziej bohaterskimi sposobami ratunku, ale myśli poczęły mu się mącić. Przez chwilę wydało mu się, że zasypują je całe chmury piasku, potem, że wszystkie wielbłądy pakują mu się do głowy - i usnął. Arabowie po obrządzeniu wielbłądów, zmordowani walką z huraganem, posnęli też kamiennym snem. Ogniska przygasły: we wnęku zapanował mrok. Wkrótce rozległo się chrapanie ludzi, a z zewnątrz dochodził plusk ulewy i szum wody rozbijającej się o kamienie na dnie khoru. W ten sposób upływała noc. Lecz przed świtem zbudziło Stasia z twardego snu uczucie zimna. Pokazało się, że woda zebrana w załamach na wierzchu skał, przedostając się z wolna i kropla po kropli przez jakąś szparę w sklepieniu jaskini, zaczęła wreszcie sączyć mu się na głowę. Chłopak siadł na wojłoku i przez jakiś czas zmagał się ze snem nie mogąc zmiarkować, gdzie jest i co się z nim dzieje. Po chwili jednak wróciła mu przytomność. "Aha! - pomyślał. - Wczoraj był huragan, a my jesteśmy porwani i to jest jaskinia, do której schroniliśmy się przed deszczem." I jął rozglądać się dookoła. Naprzód spostrzegł ze zdziwieniem, że deszcz przeszedł - i że w jaskini nie jest wcale ciemno, gdyż rozświeca ją księżyc bliski już zachodu, więc tkwiący nisko na nieboskłonie. Przy bladych jego promieniach widać było całe wnętrze szerokiego, lecz płytkiego wnęku. Staś ujrzał wyraźnie leżących obok siebie Arabów, a pod drugą ścianą jaskini białą sukienkę Nel śpiącej przy Dinah. I znów wielka tkliwość opanowała mu serce. "Śpi Nel... śpi - mówił sobie - a ja nie śpię... i muszę ją ratować." Po czym spojrzawszy na Arabów dodał w duszy: "Ach, chciałbym tych wszystkich łotrów..." Nagle drgnął. Oto wzrok jego padł na skórzane pudło, w którym był sztucer ofiarowany mu na gwiazdkę - i na puszkę z ładunkami leżącą między nim a Chamisem tak blisko, że dość było wyciągnąć rękę. Serce poczęło mu bić jak młotem. Gdyby mógł dorwać się do strzelby i ładunków, stałby się po prostu panem położenia. Dość było w takim razie wysunąć się cicho z wnęku, ukryć się o jakie kilkadziesiąt kroków między złamami kamieni i stamtąd pilnować wyjścia. "Sudańczycy i Beduini - myślał - gdy zbudzą się i spostrzegą, że mnie nie ma, wypadną razem z jaskini, ale wówczas dwoma strzałami powalę dwóch pierwszych, a zanim drudzy nadbiegną, strzelba znów będzie nabita. Zostanie Chamis, ale z tym łatwo dam sobie rady." Tu wyobraził sobie cztery trupy leżące we krwi i jednakże strach i zgroza chwyciły go za pierś. Zamordować czterech ludzi! Wprawdzie są to łotry, ale w każdym razie to rzecz przerażająca. Przypomniał sobie, jak raz w Port-Saidzie zobaczył robotnika-fellacha zabitego przez korbę parowej pogłębiarki i jakie straszne wrażenie zrobił na nim ten drgający w czerwonej kałuży szczątek ludzki. I wzdrygnął się na samo wspomnienie. A teraz trzeba by czterech!... I grzech, i okropność!... Nie, nie! tego nigdy nie potrafi uczynić. Począł się bić z myślami. Dla siebie by tego nie zrobił - tak! Ale tu chodzi o Nel, chodzi o jej obronę, ocalenie i o jej życie, bo przecież ona tego wszystkiego nie wytrzyma i umrze z pewnością albo w drodze, albo wśród dzikich i rozbestwionych hord derwiszów. Co znaczy krew takich nędzników wobec życia Nel i czy w podobnym położeniu wolno się wahać? - Dla Nel! Dla Nel! Lecz nagle przez głowę Stasia przeleciała jak wicher myśl, od której włosy zjeżyły mu się na głowie. Co będzie, jeśli który z tych zbójów przyłoży Nel nóż do piersi i zapowie, że ją zamorduje, jeśli on -Staś - nie podda się i nie zwróci im strzelby. Wówczas co? - Wówczas - odpowiedział sobie chłopak - poddam się natychmiast. I w poczuciu swej niemocy rzucił się znów bezwładnie na wojłok. Księżyc zaglądał już tylko z ukosa przez otwór jaskini i zrobiło się w niej ciemniej. Arabowie chrapali ciągle. Staś przeleżał czas jakiś, po czym nowa myśl poczęła mu świtać w głowie. A gdyby, wysunąwszy się z bronią i ukrywszy wśród skał, nie zabijał ludzi, ale powystrzelał wielbłądy? Szkoda i żal niewinnych zwierząt - to prawda, cóż jednak robić! Ludzie zabijają przecie zwierzęta, nie tylko dla ocalenia życia, lecz na rosół i pieczeń. Otóż pewną jest rzeczą, że gdyby zdołał zabić cztery, a tym bardziej pięć wielbłądów, to dalsza podróż byłaby niemożliwa. Nikt z karawany nie śmiałby się udać do nadbrzeżnych wiosek dla zakupu nowych wielbłądów. A w takim razie Staś obiecałby w imieniu ojców ludziom bezkarność, a nawet nagrody pieniężne - i... nie pozostałoby im nic innego, jak wracać. Tak jeśli jednak nie dadzą mu czasu do zrobienia tych obietnic i zabiją go w pierwszej chwili złości? Dać czas i wysłuchać go muszą, albowiem mając w ręku strzelbę potrafi utrzymać ich w przyzwoitej odległości, póki wszystkiego nie wypowie. Gdy to uczyni, zrozumieją, że jedynym dla nich ratunkiem jest poddać się. Wówczas stanie na czele karawany i poprowadzi ją wprost do Bahr-Jussef i do Nilu. Wprawdzie są obecnie od nich dość daleko, może o dzień lub dwa drogi, gdyż Arabowie skręcili przez ostrożność znacznie w głąb pustyni. Ale to nic nie szkodzi; zostanie przecie kilka wielbłądów, a na jednym z nich pojedzie Nel. Staś począł się przypatrywać uważnie Arabom. Spali wszyscy mocno, jak śpią ludzie niezmiernie strudzeni, ale ponieważ noc miała się ku końcowi, mogli się wkrótce przebudzić. Trzeba było działać zaraz. Zabranie puszki z ładunkami nie przedstawiało trudności, gdyż leżała tuż obok. Trudniejsza była sprawa ze strzelbą, którą Chamis położył przy drugim swym boku. Staś miał nadzieję, że mu się uda ją wykraść, ale postanowił wydobyć ją z pudełka i włożyć osadę z lufami dopiero, gdy będzie o kilkadziesiąt kroków od jaskini, gdyż obawiał się, by szczęk żelaza o żelazo nie pobudził śpiących. Chwila nadeszła. Chłopak wygiął się jak pałąk nad Chamisem i chwyciwszy za ucho pudła podniósł je i począł przenosić na swoją stronę. Serce i tętna biły mu ciężko, w oczach ciemniało, oddech stał się szybki, ale on ścisnął zęby i starał się opanować wzruszenie. Jednakże gdy rzemyki opasujące pudło zaskrzypiały z lekka, krople zimnego potu wystąpiły mu na czoło. Ta sekunda wydała mu się wiekiem. Lecz Chamis ani drgnął. Pudło opisało nad nim łuk i stanęło cicho obok puszki z nabojami. Staś odetchnął. Połowa roboty była wykonana. Teraz należało wysunąć się bez szelestu z jaskini, ubiec kilkadziesiąt kroków, następnie schować się w załamach, otworzyć pudło, złożyć strzelbę, nabić ją i wsypać sobie kilkanaście ładunków do kieszeni. Karawana byłaby wówczas istotnie na jego łasce. Czarna sylwetka Stasia zarysowała się na jaśniejszym tle otworu jaskini. Jeszcze sekunda, a będzie już na zewnątrz. Jeszcze minuta, a ukryje się w załamach skalnych. A wtedy, choćby który ze zbójów się zbudził, nim pomiarkuje, co się stało, nim rozbudzi innych - będzie za późno. Chłopak z obawy, by nie zrzucić jakiego kamienia, których dużo leżało na progu wnęki, wysunął jedną nogę i począł szukać stopą pewnego gruntu. I już wychylił z otworu głowę, już miał wysunąć się cały, gdy nagle stało się coś takiego, od czego krew ścięła mu się lodem w żyłach. Oto wśród głębokiej ciszy rozgrzmiało jak grom radosne szczekanie Saby, napełniło cały wąwóz i zbudziło śpiące w nim echa. Arabowie porwali się ze snu jak jeden człowiek i pierwszym przedmiotem, który uderzył ich w oczy, był widok Stasia z pudłem w jednej i puszką z nabojami w drugiej ręce. Ach, Sabo, coś ty uczynił!... Rozdział 09